Alexander's wardrobe
Alexander's various clothes from the various games, and artwork. Alexander's Wardrobe Alexander has worn three different outfits designs throughout the King's Quest series. In KQ3 he wears a magenta jerkin with cyan sleeves (elbow length) (or at least a vest with jerkin unerneath), cyan pants, and black boots and belt. In KQ4 the sleeves are crenelated (short sleeved, midway between shoulder and the elbow). In KQ5 he wore a blue shirt, grey trousers, brown leather belt, and black boots. The outfit was a similar style to his father's adventuring outfit. In KQ5 NES he wears three different outfits. The first seen in the crystal ball, he wears a blue shirt, and greyish pants (though closeups show him with a red shirt on). Later on he wears almost the same clothes as his father, red shirt, and dark blue pants. His third outfit in the game appears to be a black cape/cloak. His outfit from KQ6, his green tunic with yellow slits, brown leather shoulder pads, and black trousers. He also wore blue and yellow scarfs, and brown leather boots and leather wrist guards. In one instance on KQ6 Amiga Alexander is shown to wear a light blue tunic with yellow slits and green pants. Due to use of palette swapping in KQ6 Amiga, Alexander has several varieties of costuming depending on the scene. While on many screens he still wears green tunic with yellow stripes (albeit a darker shade of green), in some screens he appears to wear an olive green tunic with white stripes, and in others white, tan or red scarfs. Sometimes the bottom edge of his jerkin appears to have a line of red trimming underneath. GwydionKQ3.jpg GwydionKQ3appleII.png GwydionKQ3amigav101.png alexanderKQ4.jpg alexanderKQ5.jpg alexanderKQ5nes1.png alexanderKQ5nes2.png alexanderKQ5nes3.png alexanderKQ5nes4.png AlexanderKQ5TealShirt.png alexanderstandingKQ6.jpg alexanderKQ6.png AlexanderKQ6Wedding.png File:Alexander.jpg File:AlexAmigaship.png Alexwarthog.png|Alexander transformed into a Warthog Alexanderdress.png|Alexander crossdressing. In artwork he has worn several variations as well. On the cover of KQ3 he is shown wearing a ragged and torn blue shirt. On the cover for KQ6, he wears outfit similar to in-game except that one of his scarfs is salmon colored, and blue trousers. On the cover of King's Quest Collection, he wore a green shirt (with green cloth over-tunic), green pants, brown leather gloves and boots, and a yellow scarf around his neck. On the cover of The Floating Castle he wore an outfit similar to the one from KQ6, with the edition of a red cape. In the book he wears a couple of outfits, simple and comfortable clothes; a full shirt of white linen, dark trousers, a sleeveless jerkin of buff leather, and soft shoes.TFC, pg 9 Later he wore; Gwydion.JPG alexanderKQ6box.jpg Alexandertfc.PNG alexanderKQC2.jpg alexanderKQcompanion.jpg alexanderKQ3companion.jpg alexanderKQC3rdedition.jpg alexanderKQC3rdedition2.jpg alexanderKQC3E.png alexanderKQC3E3.jpg Other Outfits Alexander wears a few different things in The Floating Castle; Alexander carried a short sword and a lightweight shirt of silvered mail. He wore a set of sturdy clothes, a coat, flexible boots, and a dark black cloak.TFC, 55, 75, 87 It is said that Alexander sometimes converts his somewhat tattered cloak into a pack to contain all the things he collects on his quests.KQC3E, 271 Alexander-Gwydion's (Unofficial) See Alexander's Wardrobe (unofficial). References Category:Wardrobes